Rise of the Beasts
by Vampire Prince Cleaver
Summary: The bitbeasts are out of the beyblades and all hell breaks loose. Crappery summery but the story is good. OCs,slight Bryan/Tala action.
1. Chapter 1

(holy crap…..this is like my first fanfic posted so be gentle. Um….this fic has a lot of gore and minor yaoi. I do not own beyblade nor do I own the characters. There are a few OCs so just to warn you. OTAY! Lets rock this place)

Rise of the Beasts

Chapter 1: After the Good Old Days

~ The excited cheering of hundreds of kids, the sweet harmony of blades colliding. These were the things that made Tyson Granger truly feel as though he could do anything he set his heart to. Those were the good old days~

"Tyson?"

"…"

"Tyson!" Hillary took a death grip to her designer purse and slammed the pink leather down hard onto Tyson's unexpecting head with a loud bam. That would probably be the last time he ignored her…maybe.

"Gyaaaa! Hillary ? Are you trying to kill me or something?" Tyson grabbed his throbbing head and winced at the pain as he softly rubbed what felt like a growing bump. SHIT! Did she carry bricks or what? He repeatedly glanced and checked his gloved hand for any sign of blood. Luckily there was no crimson fluid on his leather glove.

"Grrrrr! Tyson this is the first date in weeks we've been able to have since you decided to occupy your days off from work with giving lessons to newbie bladers !" Hillary's yell slowly dropped to a sigh. She knew she couldn't win against Tyson when his mind was on blading.

"I'm sorry Hil." Tyson draped his arm around Hillary's shoulder and drew her closer," I was…just thinking about the past."

"Hmmm? Like what? How far back?"

"You know. Back when blading was all that really mattered to me. I spent every minuet practicing. I still love the game, but there are more things now that matter beside that. I got a job to think about now and I got to keep an eye on Daichi." Tyson took a quick dreamy glance to the sky then turned to Hillary," All those things matter now. Their important. But do you know what is even more important then that?"

"What?"

Tyson grinned and softly kissed Hillary on the cheek," You. You are my world. You are all I need."

"Oh Tyson, you big flirt." Hillary flushed a bright pink and giggled like a love struck high school girl.

It had been six years since the Bladebreakers last fought Boris and Brooklyn. After the whole saving the world routine came and went everyone went their separate ways. Tyson was twenty-one now and working hard at the biggest Bey shop in Japan to put food on the table. He also took Saturdays and Sundays to teach new bladers the true meaning about blading. Rei returned to China and opened a famous restaurant with his newly wed wife Mariah. Max moved back to America with his mother and took up surfing. Daichi went back to his home village for like not even an entire day then came running back with all his stuff to declare that he was staying with Tyson to become his long lost little brother. Of course Tyson protested with a couple of smacks here and yells there but he had to admit he missed Daichi in his few hour absence so he allowed him to stay. As for Kai, no one knows what happened to him. He just up and disappeared one day and nobody knows why. So beside not knowing where Kai landed next, everything is just peachy with the blade breakers.

Tyson scratched his head and wondered how the other teams were doing?

The wind blew harshly with a savage roar of a wild beast and the cabin creaked and thumped as though that beast was trying to break its way into the cabin. All that noise was beyond driving Bryan more senile then normal.

" Nyaaaaa! Tala! I can't take this much longer!"

"Say what?" Tala looked over his 'Top Russian Murders' book to Bryan who was squeezing his shoulders in a self death constriction. Tala raised a red eyebrow and shook his head in disapprovement. "I suggest you stop that. Nakita(1) told you the pain will ease in time if you would just leave it alone," Bryan shrugged off what his captain said and began to savagely bite his shoulders. Blood covered his mouth and the taste of iron filled him to a near gag reflex. Bryan sighed at the blood that covered his white tank-top and the small drops that got on his grey shorts. He'd forgotten that his old teeth had all fallen out into shattered pieces and were replaced with canines and sharper ones. Frustrated and angered, Tala stood up quickly and chucked his heavy novel at Bryan, hitting him in the side of the head. The book fell to the floor into a puddle of blood with a slight splash. "Bryan! I command you to seize this barbaric behavior. I will not tolerate you to continue killing yourself!" Bryan shot a grey death glare at Tala just to have a pale blue icy one shot back at him. Bryan lowered his head in defeat, wishing his grey hair was long enough to hide the fact his eyes were getting rather cloudy. He released a sigh.

"How do you expect me to stop when all this god forsaken noise is driving me insane? I can't tell the difference between the house creaking from my fucking bones cracking!" As on cue a loud glass colliding with concrete shatter rang in the cabin, over throwing the roar of the wind outside. Bryan fell to the wood floor in agonizing pain, the grey haired male curled up, knees to his chest and hand clenching hair, he yelled and screamed in all means that said he was in complete pain. Tala watched his team-mate and winced at the sight of bone fragments protruding from the others knees. This wasn't right, all his bones should have broken all at once, his skeleton should have regenerated a long time ago into a more powerful one. It didn't take Tala this long, why was it taking Bryan three days and possibly more? Was Nakita right? Was Bryan to….. NO! No way in hell was a warrior of his not capable of a little transformation. Bryan would not allow such a simple thing gone wrong kill him.

The shattered protruding bone in Bryan's knees slowly began to pull back, fusing back to together to create a more sturdy and stronger bone then the old one. As the healing progressed the pain faded, as if never there. A fever began to form and sweat streamed down his face. Bryan weakly staggered to his feet and smiled at Tala .

"Well how do you feel?" Tala walked over to Bryan and afforded himself as support.

"Tired, but okay." Bryan breathed heavy and pulled up the hem of his bloody tank-top to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He grinned at his captain and placed his hands on Tala's shoulders for support ."I think its ov-" Bryan's eyes dilated and his face twisted in agony once more. His legs gave out and he fell forward taking Tala with him.

"Bryan?" Bryan buried his face into the other male's chest and yelled out in a horrirable piercing scream. It felt as though someone was clawing at his back with a rigged dagger slowly all the while someone else took hold of his spine and pulled savagely to remove it. This pain was far from over.

Tyson froze in place, dropping his spoon, sending three peas rolling off the table. A cold sweat took over him causing every hair on his body to stand at attention. He slowly turned to Daichi and starred at him for a moment before saying," D-Daichi?"

"Yeah…. I felt it to." The chicken leg that Daichi held shook uncontrollably .

"It felt like…. Someone we know just –"

"Don't say it Tyson!" Daichi slammed his hands down on the table sending his chicken leg down to the floor to join the peas.

"Whoa! What's going on little dudes." Grandpa Granger entered from the kitchen with a bowl of steaming dinner rolls, he raised one bushy grey eyebrow at both boys and placed the glass bowl down. "Is there something wrong with ma cookin'?"

"No way gramps!" Daichi grabbed hold of a dinner roll and shoved it into his mouth and muffled out, "It's great as usual! It's just…" Daichi turned to Tyson with bits of roll falling out of his mouth. Tyson stayed starring at what seemed like the table but in reality he was looking beyond it. It really seemed as though he had seen a ghost. Finally Tyson snapped out of his daze and looked up at grandpa.

"Everything is fine grandpa. Don't worry . Just a misunderstanding." Mr. Granger looked at Tyson unbelieving, but nodded in agreement anyway.

"Don't GO!"

"Max?" Judy rushed over to Max's bed side and placed her hands on his shoulders in hopes of calming him down, "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Max grabbed hold of Judy's arms in a death grip and looked up at her with fear in his eyes.

"Mom! I… then he…" Max slurred and stuttered all his words in panic and then suddenly paused. He starred blankly all around himself and released a sigh of relief. Judy smiled warmly at her son and stroked his blonde hair softly.

"Go back to sleep now hunny." Judy gently pushed Max back down, "Good night hun."

"Mom! I'm leaving now!"

"Be careful Maxxy! I Don't want to hear that you got stuck in another undertow!"

"Don't worry Judy I'll keep an eye on the little beach bum." Rick winked at max and ruffled up his blonde mass more then normal.

"So I heard you had one hell of a harsh scare last night" Rick smirked at Max deviantly.

"Hmmm? Oh, it was just a nightmare." Max took a tight grip to his board and thought back to his nightmare, "Yeah, just a nightmare."

~"Tyson? Hey what are you doing in America buddy?" Max laughed joyously and reached for Tyson to give him a slap on the shoulder, but to his absolute horror before Max touched him, Tyson disappeared in a grayish purple smoke and began to float over to what looked like a silver coffin. The smoke that was once Tyson began to reform to it's original state, right next to the coffin. "Tyson?..." Max was slightly scarred and curious about what or who might be in that coffin. A cold rush stormed in his head and his legs began to shake, something told him not to go. "Huh?" A cold touch engulfed his shoulder and sent a shiver down his spine. Max turned to the right and fell back in fright. Standing next to him, without warning, was Tala. The red haired Russian stood in a daze at the coffin. A daze that one got when something horrorable happens and they don't know why. His body shook and he mumbled something that Max could not understand. Then suddenly Tala shot out his hand and yelled, "Don't Go!"~

"Rick?"

"What?"

"I have to go"

"What? Where… the bathroom? You don't have to announce it you know."

"No, To Japan"

"JAPAN?"

(1) Nakita is one of my OC. She has a big part in the story line.

(Well I hope you like it. Please review. The next Chapter will be up soon please continue to read it.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Well, here is chapter 2. This chapter isn't as long as the first, but it's still good. I don't know if any of you noticed my two small mistakes in the first chapter but I fixed it so no worries. Well enough chatting lets get this puppy on the road.)

Rise of the Beasts

Chapter 2: Kai

CRASH! The sound echoed through out the mansion as well as Kai's ears. His muscles tensed and his eye as well as mental nerve twitched. He was going to kill Alex before Kai killed himself. That damn cat was gonna send Kai to an early grave if he didn't learn to stop breaking stuff. Maybe throwing Alex in the snow for a few hours would teach him? ….. Nah! Kai placed Dranzer and the towel he was using to clean him with down on the bathroom counter. Better to see the damage now then later.

"ALEX!" On the floor next to the fridge was Kai's red-wood jar shelf with all its jars shattered and their contents spuided all over the white marble floor." Alexander Hiwatari! You get in here now!" As if on cue a small calico kitten peeked around the kitchen door and slowly made his way over to Kai. Kai glared down at him, arms crossed and furious. Alex sat down and pawed innocently at Kai's boot with a quiet mew. "Don't even try it mister. I've only had you for two weeks and you already destroyed most of my belongings." Kai scowled the cat as if he were a small child who had done wrong. In a way Alex was his kid and lord knows Alex has done more wrong then one cat could accomplish alone. The small cat mewed innocently and began to rub his small body on Kai's legs with a steady purr. Fuck. Alex always played his cute and bloody innocent act. First he played his cute little sad face, and then he pounced with a low meow, after that he went for the throat with an ever so deadly leg rub. Kai sighed. He bent down and picked Alex up by the scruff of his neck. "You sir, are a very clever bastered." Alex mewed and began pawing at Kai's slate bangs. "Sometimes I think you take advantage of me. You know?"

After a fine dinner Kai retreated to his room with Alex taking a free ride on the bluenette's shoulder. The corridor was dark and gloomy, only being illuminated slightly by a candelabrum here and there on the walls. Before Kai got Alex he had to admit that he felt a twinge of fear walking about the lonely halls of the Hiwatari mansion. Even though he knew the small cat would be defenseless against any horrors that lived in the shadows it still made Kai feel better. Finally, after what felt like forever Kai pushed his way into a huge Victorian style bedroom and locked the oak door behind him. "Well Alex lets get started." Kai moved to his closet and pulled out multiple suitcases, all in a dark black. "I'm going to Japan Alex," Alex cocked his head to the side and meowed in a confused tone, "Something is going happen. It will change many things, it will be dangerous." Kai plucked Alex from his shoulder and placed him down, "You'll have to stay here with Martha(1)" Alex arched his back and hissed in protest. Kai looked at Alex with hurt. He knew Alex didn't like Martha, but he didn't want to risk his life. Kai shook his head and reached for a suit case just to have his hand swatted at with sharp claws. Kai was shocked, Alex had never scratched him before. "Alex? You want go that bad?" Alex stood in place with determination. Kai sighed, but gave in with a nod. The whole time Hiwatari packed he prayed that what Nakita said was a lie. That unfortunately was very unlikely.

(I know this chapter was short, but I wanted to give Kai his own chapter.(1)Martha is Kai's house keeper. OMG! There is that name Nakita again! Who is this mystery woman? Well hope you liked this addition and please review)


	3. Chapter 3

(Whooooooa! Here I am again. Sorry that took so long. School and all can be a real hassle. So it will most likely take this long till I graduate. Well anyway I'm back. The prince himself, LOL. Thank you for continuing to read my chicken scratch. Now the story gets good and you get a taste of what I mean when I say the bit beasts are real. The gore expands to a bloody orgasm. Enjoy my Luvs)

Rise of the Beasts

Chapter 3: A Fight and a Life Lost?

"Ouch!" Hillary dropped her knife and onion into the sink and took hold of her bleeding index finger. "Tyson? Can you bring me a band-aid, please?" Tyson poked his head around the corner and inspected Hillary.

"Why?" Tyson snickered under his breath, "Finally cut off a finger?" Tyson quickly retrieved his girlfriend a band-aid from the bathroom before she accidentally cut off something he really needed. "Okay princess, where is the damage?" Hillary glared coldly and extended her middle finger, mockingly. Tyson snickered at her 'brilliant' remark then took her finger into his hand. After cleaning her wound and bandaging it up, Tyson tenderly kissed her finger.

"Thanks Tyson." Hillary said, kissing Tyson on the forehead.

"Anything for you princess" Tyson smiled warmly at Hillary and turned, "Well I got to get to work. Oh, and be more careful I don't want to come home to find a hacked up girlfriend and Daichi dead from shock."

"Ha ha! Very funny."

"Tyson, welcome. Ready for work?"

"Sure thing Mr. Tate." Mr. Tate, Max's father, handed Tyson a BBA apron and his tattered name tag. He really needed a new one; his name was fading big time along with the BBA logo. "What would you like me to do first sir?"

"Well, we got a shipment of beyblade parts, so why don't you stock those up. Oh, and the new high-tech bey-dish display came in. Set that up when you're done."

"Sure thing." Tyson adjusted his hat and tightened his pony tail then headed to the back to begin working. He picked up a few boxes and turned to go back on the floor but got scared half to death. Mr. Tate stood in front of Tyson unexpectedly.

"GYAAA!" Tyson fell backwards dropping all his boxes.

"Ha ha, sorry 'bout that Tyson. There was something I forgot to mention." Mr. Tate looked down at Tyson, who was pale from the scare, and began to stroke his small beard.

"Really. What was so urgent that it was worth giving me a heart attack?"

"Oh, don't be so melo-dramatic. You're still young." Mr. Tate put out his hand as an offering of help. Tyson took him up on that. "Anyway, a kid came in looking for you earlier this morning."

"Ha, probably a fan looking for an autograph or something." Tyson placed his hands on his hips and broke out into a triumphant laugh. "Old Tyson still has it!"

"I don't know Tyson, this kid was odd. He was no more then fifteen at the most, but he had such a sadistic persona." Tyson thought for awhile on the subject as he continued work. Was Mr. Tate just being paranoid or should he worry? Tyson shrugged as he finished putting up the display. There was nothing to worry about. What could some kid possibly do?

The day went by fast and all Tyson had left were two hours. He couldn't wait to get home, after all it is Friday. Fridays are when Hillary goes to Tyson's house to clean up and when he got home from work there was always an awesome dinner awaiting him to eat it. He could almost taste her lovely cooking. Sure grandpa's food was great but Hil's was special. He could taste her love in every bite; every grain of rice kissed his tongue. His mouth began to water from the mere thought of the bliss that was soon to be his. Not to mention the adorable sight of his cute girlfriend in her lacy pink apron. Just like an angel, a cooking angel. Yeah the best!

"Tyson why don't you go home early."

"Huh?" Tyson looked up over the shelf he was stalking over to Mr. Tate.

"Just to be safe. I don't trust that kid from earlier." Tyson had almost forgotten about that kid. Man, Mr. Tate was really paranoid about that kid, but okay. He didn't mind getting to Hillary a little early than usual. Tyson nodded his head and handed Mr. Tate his BBA apron and name tag. "Be careful Tyson."

"No sweat."

"HAHA! There he is, my prey. Mmmm, yum. He does look very yummy." The hooded male kept his eyes locked on Tyson from his perch atop the BBA shop. He licked his lips seductively with a forked tongue. He couldn't wait to rip that so called world beyblade champ in two, no, into hundreds of bloody pieces. Not even the master of puzzles will be able to put that basterd back together. The mere thought of flesh ripping from tendon and bone is like a bloody orgasm to him. He could feel the pleasure grow between his legs. The taste of the thick blood that he knew was running through Tyson's veins was almost real. He was going to enjoy every slice and tear of this hunt.

A massive shiver run down Tyson's back and the hair on his neck stood at end. A rather odd feeling of some one watching him from afar filled him. Great, now he was paranoid. Another shiver engulfed him as he stopped in front of a rather…. dark looking… ally. He shook his head savagely and turned his attention to the river on the other side of the street. The water sparkled beautifully with the reflection of the setting sun. The yellows, oranges, and reds all fused together to make one painting worthy scene. He cracked a slight smile; he should totally bring Hillary to see this on their next date. She'll probably say how romantic it was. Tyson sighed and continued to walk, but suddenly halted from a loud screeching cry. Tyson turned in whip lash speed towards the ally. Before he could see what made that horrid sound he was thrown off his feet. He could process going over the rail that separated the grass before the lake and the street. For a moment things seemed slow, but as the water came into sight time sped up to a normal radical speed. He plummeted into the water, head first. The water Tyson had just been admiring was filling his lungs at a suffocating speed. He couldn't breath. He had to make it back to the surface, but what was at the surface? Possibly waiting for him. No, he couldn't wait any longer. Tyson struggled to the surface and when he got there he hacked up all the water he could so he could breathe.

"HAHAHA! Who's the almighty champ now? Huh, chump." Tyson looked up at this mocking voice that came from above. His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat, the sight that was above couldn't be possible! Above him was a male in a black hooded cloak with large black wings. He was hovering there….. in mid-air! "Shocked? Scared? You should be." The mystery male reached down and pulled Tyson up out of the water by his pony tail. The pain coursing through Tyson's scalp caused him to yell in agonizing pain. How could this kid who was obviously smaller then Tyson, be able to pick him up. Tyson took hold of the male's hand and tried aimlessly to pry his hand away. This kid's strength was like iron, he was not planning to let Tyson go. "Awwww, does the champ want to be let down?" He said cutely in a mocking manner. Or so he thought. The stranger roughly, with ease, tossed Tyson away, where he collided with the stone slope hard and rolled down to the dirt shore. "HAHAHA! When my master sent me out here I was totally pissed, but this is so fucking worth it. I get to see the almighty fucking champ crash to the FUCKING GROUND!" The male grabbed his stomach in tremendous laughter. He was enjoying his play-time greatly, but he wasn't yet satisfied. His mission was not yet completed and he knew it could get harder then this. It was time to have a …. little snack. The male swooped down to Tyson gracefully and took a seat on Tyson, straddling him. "Since you are going to die soon I believe you deserve to know my name." He reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a sliver scalpel and extended it out to the bluenette. Engraved on the handle read 'Gaxjimin J. Freeman XIII'(1). "You can me Gax for short. The name has been passed down from generation to generation. You see I come from a family of surgeons. My ancestors all helped people in need, it was their greatest pleasure. The people of our village from Finland were happy with our talent to help the sick and dieing, but one day they found it to take it upon themselves to hang one of my ancestors for a rumor of him purposely allowing a little girl to die." A slight giggle escaped Gax's lips as he continued. "His son, Gax the X, decided to murder the family of the little girl and all who betrayed his father. Ever since my family have been feared murderers. I am the fourth to take up the art of murder. I find great pleasure in hearing the grotesque screams of my victims. To hear them cry 'Please don't kill me', to hear them beg 'Let me live! I will do anything!' You know the only thing they can do for me is scream till I orgasm." Gax grew a deadly grin as he ran the spine of the scalpel across Tyson's neck. "Are you going to beg or just scream?" Tyson looked up at Gax weakly, was he really going to die by the hands of this psycho? He didn't even know this kid, so why would he want to kill him? "No answer? Well then…. LET ME HELP YOU!" Before Tyson could protest or even realize what just happened, Gax plunged the surgical knife deep into Tyson's shoulder.

"AAAHHHH!" Tyson lunged forward against Gax's chest. This action only pushed the knife deeper, causing more scream wrenching pain for the bluenette. Gax broke out into an uncontrollable laughter at Tyson's visible pain; this was great beyond all he knew. Sure he had committed more heinous kills, but knowing the prey that was screaming and squirming beneath him was Tyson made all things better. Tyson reached for the scalpel to pull it out of his flesh, but to no avail. Gax noticed the bluenette's sneaky attempt, so in turn, slammed Tyson's arm back to the ground with a bone crushing smash of his hand. The grand harmony of bone cracking underneath Gax's pressure sang in his ears. Once more Tyson yelled.

"YES! SCREAM! Make this as good as possible for me!" Gax panted and literally grinded his crotch into Tyson's. This was driving him crazy. Gax took hold of the scalpel, which was warm from being in Tyson's warm flesh, and yanked it out forcefully. Blood dripped from the metal and Gax made sure to catch the crimson drops on his tongue, slowly pulling it back into his mouth and nearly fainted at the wonderful taste of the sweet iron. His eyes rolled back and he ran his hands down his neck in a slow motion. He needed more. Gax took hold of Tyson's shirt in both hands and savagely ripped the black fabric open. Quickly, his mouth was to the open wound and sucking hard to get the sweet blood out in mouthfuls. Slowly Tyson grew weak and couldn't fight back even if he wanted to. The sight of this little winged freak sucking his very life essence out was gut wrenching, it was sick really. Who actually got their pleasure out of such a grotesquely sadistic manner? Finally Gax pulled away from his feast, blood dripping from his open mouth. He looked disgustedly happy with that high look on his face. "Aww, Tyson. You taste better then I imagined!" He moaned before crashing his mouth to Tyson's in a forced iron tasting kiss.

"Such a sick little boy." Gax froze at the sound of this new voice. Tyson tilted his head to side, he recognized that cold voice, but in the state he was in he couldn't quit pin the voice to a face.

"What the fu…?" The surroundings began to slowly disappear in a thick ominous mist. A shiver ran down Gax's back, he cautionly got to his feet, wings pulled tightly to his back in defense. Everything went quiet except for a slight cracking. Gax looked over his shoulder then swung all the way around at the shocking sight of the river freezing. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" He was panicking now.

"Such vulgar words for a child." The voice now sounded mocking with a low chuckle.

"Don't f-fucking mess with me!" Gax's confidence was shattering with this stranger's every word. Tyson nearly smirked at Gax's weak state.

"My! His mouth is almost as bad as yours!"

"Fuck! I highly doubt that. Heh, don't give the little shit head so much credit." Two? There was two now. Gax's heart rate began to speed up. Fuck! This was not good. He was sent out to kill Tyson, not fight other beasts! Fuck his mission! He was not going to lose his life for a damned mission he didn't even want to do to began with. Gax spread his wings, ready for flight.

"I don't think so!" Fast, like blur, a red flash charged out of the mist, turning into a massive white wolf. There was no time for Gax to react; his entire body had frozen at the spectacle charging right for him 'FUCK! Move damn you!' was all Gax could scream in his head before the wolf had its piercing fangs in his flesh.

"GYAAAA! You fucking leg humper!"

Tyson forced himself up from the ground so he could get a better look at what was going on around him. Maybe he was hallucinating; maybe what he saw was just the lack of blood taking effect on his mind. There was no way a wolf could be that big! There was no way a human being could have wings!

"Where is he! He should have been home ten minuets ago!" Hillary paced back and forth in front of Daichi who was eyeing a hot plate full of yummy looking grilled fish. "That man has no appreciation for my cooking! HEY!" Hillary reached over the table to slap Daichi's hand away from the fish.

"But I'm dieing of hunger!"

"Then go find Tyson to keep your mind off things!" Daichi glared at Hillary as he left, grumbling under his breath.

'Huff, huff,' the life was rapidly leaving Gax, but he was not going to give his life without a fight. He still held the engraved scalpel in hand, and that said hand was in the wolves mouth with the rest of his right side. If he could just use enough force….

'Whine!' The wolf quickly opened its mouth dropping Gax to the dirt ground. He took a few steps back and held the bloody scalpel to his chest in a fighting position. No matter how much blood poured from Gax's wounds, no matter how close to death he was now, this fight was not over.

"You've got spunk kid. That is, for some one who was so reluctant to run away from a fight?" The voice was the same.

"So you are the same fucker, Mr. Fucking Wolf"

"Hehheh, charming."

Gax could feel his eye twitch; who did this wolf think he was? "Enough! Its time for some one to die."

"I couldn't agree more."

"WOAH!" Daichi stood astonished at, what he thought to be, the river. It was completely engulfed in mist while the surrounding area was clear. "TYSON! You down there!" No answer. For some unknown reason, he felt he should go down to the shore. Something screamed in his head that Tyson was down there. After all, the bluenette did pass this river to get home. "AHHHH! I'm coming Tyson!"

A deep gash in the wolves white fur was visible with the red stain tainting the pure color. Gax took a knee and coughed up a good amount of blood. He had to finish this now before he died. He would not allow his family name to be sullied with a sick fact that one of their own was killed without taking the life of the culprit.

"Tyson!"

Tyson's eyes widened at the familiar face, "Daichi…? Daichi!" The younger boy was now fully visible through the heavy mist.

"Tyson! I was looking ev-…..!" Daichi froze in his path. "Tyson…. is that …. a wolf?" Now Tyson knew he wasn't hallucinating. If Daichi looked that shocked/scared, then it had to be real. There was no blaming blood loss or nothing of the sort, time to face the facts Tyson.

Gax coughed up another death tolling amount of blood. Damn it! He was dieing fast. No more! No more fooling around. With what little power he had left Gax got to his feet and spread his wings. So what if that wolf was less wounded and more alive then he was. He could still drag that son of a bitch down to hell with him. He would not go out alone!

"GYYAAA!" Quickly, without much warning, Gax thrust himself forward, scalpel ready to penetrate flesh and spill beautiful blood. The last he will ever see. "NOW YOU DIE!"

"Persistent bastard!" Easy, without effort, the wolf swatted Gax away hard with a paw. Said male tumbled and rolled as he collided with the ground. Without a chance to get to his feet the wolf was atop Gax. A mocking chuckle escaped the wolf's lips, "Now you die" Savagely the wolf ripped Gax's wings clean off his back, blood spraying the inside and outside of its mouth. Nothing more but a blood curdling scream escaped the sadist's blooded lips as life left him.

Both Tyson and Daichi stood in grotesque horror at the sight that lay before them. "Savage? Isn't he?" Came a raspy yet masculine voice. Tyson turned his head to this new voice. "Tala just doesn't know when to stop." A sadistic chuckle crossed his lips, "But that is why I love him."

"Bryan?"

(There's another chapter. Hope you liked it. Now if I may humbly ask, PLEASE REVIEW, I want to know what you people think of my work. You're killing me here. *Cough cough*. Anyway back at the farm. Stay tuned for chapter four, Things get explained there and you are only two to one chapter away to learning who Nakita is. (1) Gax is another OC. Nasty little guy isn't he. Too bad he had to die or did he?)


	4. Chapter 4

(The prince has returned after such a long absence. I beg forgiveness. Now I've been spending my entire time pondering knew scenarios and of course I got a bloody block that I just couldn't seem to break from, but that's over and done. Now let's get this story going again!)

Rise of the Beasts

Chapter 4: Nikita

~We apologize for the inconvience. Flight six to Japan will be delayed due to the storm. I repeat…~

Robert Jurgen gazed out the large lobby window at the storm outside; he was completely lost in thought on why he was here. He knew why he was in the predicament he was in but he didn't know why he was actually heading to Japan. He sighed softly so only he could hear his displeasure then turned to Johnny who was glaring hard at Enrique.

"Most unfortunate, don't you agree?"

"Yup it blows alright and whose fault is that?" Johnny narrowed his eyes at Enrique who in return shun a rather nervous grin.

"Yes. Perhaps it would be proper to leave the man who the blame falls on behind." Robert also turned his agitation to the uncomfortable blonde. Enrique starred down at his shoes then turned a pitiful puppy dog face move on Robert. "Don't you dare try that card on me! You know good and well that it is most defently your fault we are stuck here."

"He's right Blondie. If it weren't for your stupidity we would be in Japan right about now." Johnny added on to pressure the defenseless blonde.

"But I was only thinking of you Robert."

"Me? What for?"

"Oh boy. You didn't tell him why you booked this peasant flight? You really are a dumb blonde. You're the definition of blonde. You're the reason why that stereotype began!" With that said Johnny scoffed off to a seat away from the others. He didn't really want to be there when Robert busted out his held dormant anger when he was told the truth. On cue Robert turned a sharp glare at Enrique demanding for him to explain himself.

"Well you….. I booked the flight because I thought you might find a girlfriend on the plane. We always use our private jets and you don't get to mingle with the ladies."

"He also hoped you would get laid thus being more happy." Johnny once again threw in his two bits in hopes of seeing the blonde murdered.

"What!" Robert was most definitely enraged.

"Uh… sorry?"

"They seem like complete idiots. The three stooges really."

"True. Perhaps I made a slight mistake in this one."

"Maybe not. You've never been wrong with your prophecies before. You have to be right Nikita."

"Yes. But if I'm not then I'll kill him."

Robert propped himself up on a wall in the hall away from his team mates. He'd gotten upset with Enrique many times in the past but this one stunt seemed to really get under his skin. He wasn't always angry like everyone claimed him to be and even if he was a woman would not be the prime solution. Robert rubbed his temples and glared at the ground he stood on then noticed a small red ball rolling towards him. The ball seized rolling when it collided with his boot toe. Robert bent down and picked up the red rubber ball, he examined it and turned it in is hand.

"Um mister?"

Robert turned his attention to a small boy with long black hair who starred up at him with such deep brown eyes. The boy shot his eyes from the ball to Robert a few times till the German understood what was happening here.

"Is this yours?"

The boy simply took the ball and started on his way but paused to look back at Robert. "Your going to die mister. Nikita wont let you live. She hates those who sore above." Robert was completely taken aback and shaken by the boy's words. He'd heard that name 'Nikita' some where before but where? He couldn't remember.

Back in Japan.

Tyson sat dumbfounded, Hillary repeatedly said how unreal they were; Daichi continuously tried to grab them but would get his hand swatted away, and grandpa merely starred with question at the wolf ears that replaced Tala's human ones. He was by far the most irritated looking Russian wolf dude in all of Japan.

On the other hand Bryan was enjoying every moment. To spice things up a bit he decided that extending one of his wings would prove worthy of excreting another eye buster.

Sure enough when he did so the Japs eyes widened more and they all gasped at once. Bryan hollered with laughter and nudged Tala in the arm just to get a murderous glare from him.

"Enough Bryan! Sit your ass down now!" Tala growled and bore his fangs at Bryan.

Bryan pulled to the side and starred at Tala "Sorry."

"Back to the matter at hand. Tyson have you heard of the hidden prophecy of the beast? It's a prophecy that determines the chosen ones from each country. The chosen ones to fight as leaders of the up coming war of the living. So far the prophecy has stated who the chosen ones are."

"Who are they?" Tyson turned serious with a slight glare on his usual calm face.

"From Japan, you of course. That was not hard to believe. From America, Max Tate. China, Rei Kon. Europe is that pompous fool Robert Gurgen and I for Russia."

"That one wasn't hard to believe either." Bryan chuckled as he crossed his muscular arms. "Tala is the perfect leader after all."

"Wrong!" Tala snarled at Bryan with animalistic rage. "I shouldn't have been the chosen one! Nakita should have."

Bryan glared hard at Tala then shook his head. "She could never be the leader you are." Bryan mumbled some Russian then turned back to Tala, glare still in tacked. "She's nothing compared to you."

"For the love of God Bryan!" Tala rubbed his temples painfully. "Anyway. I have to tell you Tyson that it is not guaranteed that they will be alive."

"WHAT! How can you say that? Of course they will. What would make you think that they won't be alive?"

Tala lowered his head and snickered some. "Because weaker bladers who have 'Miraculously' already turned are seeking out bladers that they know are strong. Once they find them they will kill them. That rids the world of one strong blader before they grow even stronger with the transformation."

"Or like you saw with that little shit from before. The basterds behind the war to come have sent those already turned to eliminate the ones standing in their way. Fucking cowards."

"True. Like Bryan said, those behind the war know who the chosen ones are. So some of the others could already be dead or captured, but most likely dead. Cant risk them escaping or being rescued"

Tyson was shocked and a bit angered on how blunt and calm the Russians sounded while talking about his closest friends possibly being dead.

"So how does Big Guy here change like you guys did?" Daichi asked.

"Well the transformation comes natural or so I've seen. You on the other hand will be forced to turn. As soon as Nikita gets here with the Majestics she will assist you."

"Nikita? You've mentioned her twice now. Who is she?" Hillary asked with wonder. She thought this name sounded so beautiful.

"Nikita. She is…. Well you'll find out soon enough."

Robert starred at the boy with utter shock and, oddly to say, fear. What sort of child actually went around telling people that they were going to die? What was with this child anyway?

The small boy continued eyeballing Robert then approached him again. "Come with me mister." The boy took Robert by the index finger and pointer finger and began to lead him away. Robert wasn't sure but maybe this kid will lead him to Nikita, this woman of mystery.

"Well Blondie, you went and pissed him off this time didn't you?" Johnny jabbed Enrique in the side with his elbow and snickered at Enrique's plain to see screw-up.

"I was trying to help him! I mean he's so stiff all the time, I merely thought if he mingled with some girls he'd feel better and loosen up."

"You mean sex right?" Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm sure that would he-… HEY!" Enrique shot up from his seat and pointed to Robert who was passing by with a small boy. "Robert where are you going?"

"I think this child knows Nikita."

"Are you sure?" Johnny also stood.

"Yes. Come on."

Johnny and Enrique gave each other a questing glance. They distinctly remember reading in the letter that was sent to each of them from Tala that they should be aware of people they did not know.

"We better follow him." Johnny suggested.

Soon Robert was let go and stood among a group of darkly dressed people in hooded coats. They all looked like men except one that approached Robert rapidly. "Are you Robert Gurgen of Germany?" It was a female's voice that was so full of ice that it froze Robert in place and only allowed him to slowly nod. The women smirked and removed her hood with the three other men following her act. To Robert's astonishment they all had some sort of animal ears replacing what should have been human ones. "I am Nikita and this is the Siberian wolf pack."


End file.
